Heavy weight cellulosic paper and paperboard products such as file folders and paperboard file containers are often subject to liquid or moisture damage during routine handling and long term storage. In addition, such products, if stored in a humid environment, tend to support biological growth which results in undesirable odors being produced. Furthermore, such products may be damaged or soiled by aqueous liquids thereby discoloring the paper or paperboard products. If moisture or aqueous liquid are absorbed by the paper or paperboard materials, the materials may become soggy, warped and/or weakened thereby reducing their usefulness and potentially allowing the liquids to contact and damage documents which may be stored in containers made with the paper or parperboard materials.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved cellulose-based products, and in particular relatively heavy weight paper and paperboard products, which exhibit improved resistance to moisture, water, and/or microbial growth.